


Trust

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Held Down, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford doesn’t suspect anything when Bill wraps his tentacles firmly around his limbs.  A sweet, simple BillFord non-con.





	Trust

Ford doesn’t suspect anything when Bill wraps his tentacles firmly around his limbs. When more tentacles appear and start to stroke his face and body, joined by pairs of small, black hands, he doesn’t think about anything else but how good it feels to be held by Bill like this, how much he’s loving all this attention. When one tentacle brushes against his lips, he opens his mouth to welcome it in.

He doesn’t suspect anything when he feels a pair of hands on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart while the tentacles around him tighten their hold on him. He has just enough time to feel surprised when a tentacle pushes against his opening, slick with unknown substance, before it’s pressing in.

“Bill!” His scream is as good as nothing, getting dampened by the tentacle in his mouth that is swelling fast, pressing against tongue and the roof of his mouth. The tentacle inside him is doing the same, expanding within him as it slides further in, and as he’s stuffed from the mouth and the backside both he starts to panic. _Bill!_ he tries again, this time in thought only; Bill can’t ignore that.

That’s what Ford thinks.

“Easy, IQ,” Bill says, ruffling his hair with one of his hands as he coils his tentacles even tighter around him. “You’re gonna hurt yourself if you fight.”

Ford’s whole body goes cold over those words. He wants to trash, but his body feels as frozen as his mind does, remaining stiff in Bill’s grip as the tentacle within him continues to squirm and slither against his insides, searching for spots that will get him to react. It soon finds one and begins to vibrate against it, against Ford’s whole body; the wave of pleasure that follows is too strong for Ford to ignore, making him moan, even as doing so makes him aware of the tentacle in his mouth again. It’s like a living gag, stroking against his tongue and the insides of his cheeks and keeping his jaws stretched open, swallowing all sounds that come from him.

Bill’s tentacle grinds against him, brushing against the spot that floods Ford’s brain with bliss over and over again, until his toes curl and he screams; the muffled groan of it echoes in the Mindscape. The tentacle from his ass draws out first, slowly and carefully, before the tentacle in his mouth follows; right afterward Ford feels his face crumble and he has to bury his face against his own shoulder to hold back the tears.

“Hey, it’s cool,” Bill tells him, pulling Ford close to his form. He feels warm against Ford, his nearness as overwhelming as it always is; this time just for different reasons. “Sorry I had to trick you like this, but I wanted this experience to go off without a hitch. I think you got a little scared, didn’t you?”

Ford doesn’t know what to say to that. Keeping his face hidden, he doesn’t resist as Bill holds him.


End file.
